The Moon Saga Part 1: The Crescent Moon
by Cheyenne Nicole Whitlock
Summary: This story is getting Re-vamped yet agian i'm so sorry about this. I keep getting ataccked by the block montser and hit with a brick. sorry the main POVs for the story are Jasper, and Cheyenne
1. Chapter 1: The Past

**hey y'all I finaly found a plot that I like so hopefully no more Re-vamps**

* * *

Jasper's POV

What was Carlisle thinking that he could erase. Cheye from my mind "Why would you do this to me." I saw blue eyes, then red eyes flash in my mind.

"Whose eyes were those?" of course he saw them but Alice knew what was going on. Red eyes came into my mind again. _Did she go back to drinking human blood again? No those are her friend's. _Blueeyes flashed in my mind they changed to red then black then gold. _I miss her with all my heart I miss my baby-_"EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD."

"Do I need to tell Alice you have another girl that you call baby?" Alice burst out laughing.

"What. The. Fuck." Esme hit Edward on the head for that one.

"His 'baby' is his baby sister." Alice always has my side. "I think it's time you told them."

* * *

Edward's POV

Jasper went up stairs and Alice blocked them I looked in her head. _When all those shadows almost killed your light _she was keeping me out.

"What is so important that you must keep me out?" That evil little pixie.

"You'll see." I tried to look in jasper's mind but he was keeping me out as well _I'm everything you need me to be. _

"Evil little rebel."

* * *

Jasper's POV

I walked into my room and went to where I kept my army uniform in my closet. I lifted the floor brood and pulled out a black box with a name engraved on it.

Cheyenne Nikkiha Whitlock

My little baby sister I love her dearly. I took the box and walked back down to my family they should know about her.

"Jazz is everything you've been upset about have to do with this box." Esme asked me.

"most of it." Esme seems to know when something is wrong in the house. "I was also thinking about if I find her will she what me to be back into her life?"

"Jazz you're her brother she will love you no matter what you did." I can't hide it from them anymore.

"There is something I need to tell y'all."

"Go ahead jasper."

"One day when I came back from the war I found her. She was all beat up and she had bite marks all over her arms-"

"What happened to her Jazz?"

"I want her to tell y'all her story."

* * *

**How I'm I doing R&R thanks **

**CNW**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Cheyenne's POV

I walked down the street to my new school in the little town of Forks 'I really don't want to be here but what else can I do?' as I walk into the office something triggers a memory.

*flashback*

Taylor and I sat to super that night when I heard a knock on the door "Go to your room and lock the door and don't make a sound. No matter what happens to me don't come down." She went to her room and I went to answer the door

* * *

Maria's POV

I really didn't want to do this to her, but it was the only way that he would be willing to let her be changed. A girl answered the door. "Yes how may I help you?" she said.

"Are you Miss. Whitlock?"

"Yes I am. Is there something I can do for you?" I had to do it there was no other way.

*end flashback*

* * *

Cheyenne's POV

I shuddered. "I really hate that woman." I walked up to the desk and looked at the woman sitting there

"May I help you?"

"My name is Nikki" I used the nickname Bree gave me. "Nikki Whitlock" she seemed nice.

"Welcome to Forks Nikki fill this out please." She handed me a slip of paper.

Last Name: _Whitlock_ First: _Cheyenne Nikkiha (Nikki)

DOB: _9/13/1994 Home: _N/A_ Mother: _Dead_

Father: _Dead_ Place of Residence: _N/A_

I handed her the slip of paper. "No family Cheyenne."

"No ma'am." She handed me my schedule. "Thank ya kindly ma'am." As I walked out of the office I was almost ran over but someone pulled me to the side and ran. I walked to class in a daze.

I made it to lunch got some food that I was not going to eat. I went to sit at a table when I saw them they were all different yet all the same. I saw a group of girls sitting down at the table next to me. So I walked over there "pardon me." A girl with brown hair who told me her name was Bella offered me a seat "Thank ya."

"Hi I'm Bella Swan"

"Hi Bella I'm Cheyenne Whitlock I'm new here."

She must have seen where I was looking "Those are the Cullen's Rosalie Hale Emmitt Cullen Alice Cullen Edward Cullen." Then at there was a familiar sent when a new one walked in to the room.

"Who is he?"

"The one who looks like he's in pain-" one of the girls said

"Thank you, Jess." Bella rolled her eyes at Jess "come eat with us"

I sat my plate down. "Who was Jess talking about?"

"That one is Jasper. There are rumors that he is a descendant of a southern major form the Civil War." The boy she pointed out as Edward Cullen walked over to us.

"Hey Bella, I'm skipping biology today." She gave him a look like 'what do you mean' I looked at my card then he said. "Blood typing." _Well shit that's not good_ Then he looked at me. "Are you Nikkiha Whitlock the girl who yelled at the history teacher in class today and sounded a lot like my brother?"

"Yes. Can we talk about this later?" then he looked in my eyes.

"Yes come with me Bella, you can come to." I got up and followed him he lead us to a silver Volvo. "Get in." he drove us around the school and picked up the girl whose name was Alice. The way she was so happy when she saw me scared me a bit.

"They found you. How long do I get to hold her hostage?"

"The family and I are going hunting for a week so a week Alice." Edward is starting to scared me

"What did you give her this time?" Bella looked at me like sorry about this.

"She always does this. I'm sorry Nikki."

"Oh great I'm getting kidnapped and held hostage for a week by a psychotic little pixie." They all burst out laughing "what?"

"I'll try not to rip you to bits."

"WHAT!"

"The last vampire that she had pissed her off so she killed her." The car pulled to a stop in a drive way. It was all so fast Alice's family all got into a 4 door jeep, but one of them stopped the look in his eyes was just like the one my brother gave me before he left for the war.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1: Flashback

Jasper's POV

"Who was that in the car with Alice and Bella?" Edward looked like he was trying not to look in my head again.

"Just a new Vampire. It looked like she knows you. I hope Alice doesn't kill her this time." Rose likes to piss me off

"WHAT!" with that my thoughts went to my sister like they always do when rose pisses me off. "Edward don't you dear go in my head." _I miss her with all of my heart and I would do anything to see her one last time my baby sister. She will always be that to me 'cause her father took her from me. I want her back I'd do anything to have her back._

* * *

*flashback*

Maria had called me in to a room. "Ma'am you called me?"

"Do you know what this is?" She held up a piece of paper and the look in my eyes gave me away. "I thought so." She looked at the paper then back at me.

"No please don't do this not cheye no leave her alone." She can't want to hurt my little sister.

"Jasper, lessen to me my love all I want is to know why you won't let me go see her. If she has nothing I want she can stay human." I'll get to see her again.

"Ok then fine but I don't want her changed."

* * *

"Maria what is it. Is she ok what's wrong with her." The look on her face scares me.

"Jasper she's very sick I'm afraid there is only one way to save her." That is what I feared but I don't want to let her go without seeing her one last time.

"Bring her here I want to see what she wants."

* * *

When Maria called me into a room I hoped that Cheye had already made her choice and died or been bitten. No such luck when I walked into the room I saw-_no not her she doesn't disserve this she's just so sweet. There is so much more left in her life I won't let her die no-_my little sister in her normal clothes looking so helpless. I looked away from her partly cause part of her corset-she only wore it out of habit-was visible and on top of being a gentleman I am her brother, and because she hated for me to see her when she was week, but then she spoke "Jazz is that you."

"Yes little one."

"I'll leave you oh and jasper she already made her choice." She walked away.

"Cheye what did you choose." I knew my eyes were red I blocked Cheye's pain out with feeding. "tell me please."

"I want to be with you forever Jazz. I want to be like you." she looked at me like she knew but then she started to cough up her blood. I started to rub her back like I did when she was a kid.

Maria came to the door and stopped. "Jasper I can't do it anymore if she's going to live. Jasper I'll drink her blood it's no use." I was most likely the only vampire that could save her now.

*End flashback*

_I miss her so much. _"Where's esme?"

"She stayed with Bella and Alice."


	4. Chapter 4: Hunt Gone Bad

Cheyenne's POV

We all stepped out of the car as the jeep pulled away. Alice was way too happy. "What is your name?"

"Nikkiha Whitlock." Bella glared at me.

"Alice, are you holding someone hostage again?"

"Yes, mom."

"your room till they get back."

"ok Nikkiha follow me." I followed her up to a room and I walked in. "this is mine and jasper's room." I set my backpack on the bed.

"Thanks?" she left me in the room and I opened the closet and then I saw it a Confederate Major's uniform the real thing from the Civil War. I had to be sure. I looked around the room. There on the dresser by a black box with my name on it was a picture of me and him the day he left for the war. My eyes glossed over and I screamed out in pain.

Jasper's POV

I felt a sharp pain that I only felt twice in my life. _No not her not again I swore it to her-_I looked at Edward and ran back to the house. "Alice." She came bonding down the stairs. "Who did you kidnap this time?"

"Jasper your back early never mind." She blocked the stairs and I knew she was up there.

Cheyenne's POV

My memories came flooding back to me and I screamed out in pain, all I could feel was the fire flooding my veins for the first time in my life. I screamed out again. "Jasper, help me."

Jasper's POV

That was it then I knew it was her I pushed Alice to the side and ran up the stairs and burst though my door. There she was I had found her I looked around the room for what was making her cry out in pain then I saw it my Confederate Major's uniform from the Civil War. The black box with her name on it with the picture of us the day I left for the war. "Damn it." She was having memories I knew witch one it was and I knew how to stop them.

Cheyenne's POV

I heard the only voice I wanted to hear. "Cheyenne." Then I felt his lips on my neck again and it brought me out of my memories there was only one person that knew what memories I was having and how to pull me out of them and there he was. My brother had found me and helped me again.

Jasper's POV

"Don't leave me again Jazz." I hate it when she hurts like this.

"JASPER HALE." Oh great there she was at the door. And all she sees is me with another girl. "who is that."


	5. Chapter 5: Problems

Jasper's POV

"Don't leave me again Jazz." I hate it when she hurts like this.

"JASPER HALE." Oh great there she was at the door. And all she sees is me with another girl. "who is that."

"Alice calm down please its just cheye." She can get overly possessive sometimes.

"Ok then." She ran down the stairs into the family room.

"Well cheye what are you doing here?"

"Most everyone else just runs away or tells me to leave." I can feel her pain.

"Hey baby sis I ain't gonna make you do that I swear it." I could feel her start to open up and start to trust me again.

"Jazzy" there it was I know that nickname only she would know that one. "I missed you I needed you."

"There's my cheye come on baby sis." I could not feel her emotions anymore that means she's pissed with me. "I want you to want my family."

* * *

Cheyenne's POV

I hate it when he calls me that. "Why do you always call me that?"

"Your father took you form me when you where just five, plus I turned you little one."

"I understand." And with that I let him feel my emotions.

"Thank you." when we walked down stairs

* * *

Jasper's POV

I really want her to meet my family and move in with us and be happy "jazz I can't do this I can't meet them I can't stay here."

* * *

**Ok so this is the end of this part of my moon saga the next part sould be up soon**


	6. AN:

**Hey y'all I really want to know what y'all thought about my story I don't know if I should finish the saga I may just end it with this one but Ireally don't know****. I'm also suck on ideas for this one but I will keep writing stories with Cheye.**

**CNW**


	7. Chapter 6: Princess of the Voltari

**ok so i found the last bit for this part in my head **

Jasper's POV

_Did she really just say that I just found her I can't lose her again not this way I will not give her up._ "why can't you stay here cheye?"

"I need to get back to my family you'll still see me at school jazz. I ain't going anywhere. I promise you."

"Cheye I just got ya back I can't let you go away from me." She cut her emotions from med and jumped out the window. "Cheyenne"

* * *

Cheyenne's POV

As I jumped out the window I could hear him calling out to me. His voice was full of pain _ugg I hate it when he does that. He knows I love him I just have to leave for his wellbeing. I will miss him so much. _I am The Princess of the Volturi I just can't risk his safety I would be a threat to all of them so I must stay away from my brother and family.

I went back to my home and sat on my bed and let a memory over take me.

~Flashback Start~

"Cheyenne" Aro had called me to his room for a special mission. I don't go on many of them but they normally deal with my brother in some way. "Cheyenne I need you to go to Forks as a student of Forks High School and you may stay there if you wish."

"Why would I want to stay there I don't make friends on this type of mission father?"

"You might this time." He looked like he was hiding something form me

"father what is it? I know your hiding something form me."

"you'll find out in time dear."


End file.
